A Drop In The Ocean
by Lady Anne MD
Summary: A small oneshot I wrote for my most favorite OTP of all time! Lady Une tries to comfort very troubled Trieze. Read and Review, please!


_**A/N:**_ So this is a oneshot of Lady Une and Trieze that I wrote for my fic "Memories of a life passed on", but I thought since it could perfectly stand alone that I'd publish it as a oneshot. I think anyone who didn't or doesn't read my fic can still enjoy this small story of my most favorite couple in GW.

 _Song is A Drop In The Ocean._

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

 _It's just a drop in the ocean,  
_ _A change in the weather,_

…

 _ **Oneshot:** A Drop In The __Ocean_

Lady Une walked slowly till she reached the long closed doors of the front of Oz new headquarters. The new headquarters have been under the use of Oz for less than a week and Une hated them already. It wasn't really a choice whether to move to the new buildings; it had to be done sooner or later as Une very well knew. Oz was getting bigger and bigger by the day and with Romfeller officially expanding the Organization responsibilities and financial funding, change had to be made. But, still, Une hadn't got used to the change yet, and so, she was now standing in front of the main entrance of the building, holding her coat in hand and her cell phone in the other trying to reach the security guards who got the shift for the night to get them to tell her how the hell she could reach upper levels of the building as the elevators were shut down at this hour.

The clock was getting closer to midnight when Une looked at it before leaving her office a few minutes earlier. She was done for the day and was about to head home for a much needed sleep, but she remembered final instructions she was supposed to give to Trieze to sign at the end of the day up at her office and she meant to deliver them to the estate where Trieze currently lived since the headquarters were moved to this city via his driver, as Trieze oddly left early that day, but she forgot completely and only remembered that while she was going down to her car. If the papers weren't important for the next day meeting, she would've waited, but she couldn't, and she went back to the building to go to her office to bring them and deliver them personally to the estate, thus bringing us to the current situation.

 _No one was picking up._ Une sighed heavily as she closed her phone and decided to wait for a couple of minutes before she would go check on the guards and give them a late night execution for being careless. She decided they must be busy with something else than to pick the phone up. It was a better alternative than to get angry at the thought that the headquarters to the Organization of _freaking_ Zodiac was left unguarded.

After a few minutes of waiting patiently, Une rang the guards again and thankfully they picked up immediately. Apparently, they were indeed busy with something as some trucks that were delivering the final shipments for the new buildings were being searched to gain entrance to the area. They also turned the elevators back on for her and she was now on her way to her office for what she hoped would be the last time that evening.

…

Une could almost swear that the night was getting darker and colder as she stepped out of her car after she parked at the entrance of the small villa Trieze resided in. Though she knew it couldn't possibly be true as the way from Oz's new HQ to the estate didn't take more than two minutes. It could very likely be connected to her hating cold and dark nights generally even after all these years.

The villa door was opened immediately upon Une's knock as her presence was known by the guards at the main entrance. It was Tom White, the Khushrenadas' lifelong butler. She had no idea Trieze brought him with him here all the way from Luxemburg. Une has known him since before she was young and he was one of the very few people she couldn't keep her cold exterior around. He had served Khushrenada family for generations and though Une hated to admit it, every time she sees him, she instantly thinks of home, what home was that, she didn't know. She only knew that old Tom was like the picture of the late Lady Angelica that Trieze liked to keep in his office. It reminded her of things she preferred would remain unremembered. Yet, she still could never shake that feeling off or make herself hate it. So when Tom smiled warmly immediately upon seeing her, Une couldn't help but relax and reply with a small smile to the old man, who greeted her as if she was a dear friend than the most feared woman in Oz.

"What brings you at this hour, my child?" Tom asked when they were both in. He's always called her that when they were alone or with only Trieze around. He used to call her that before she disappeared as well. And though Une knew it was very unlikely he had even a slight idea who she was, she still liked it.

When young and back from boarding school for summer, she used to teach at a local charity school in her free time and there she met Mrs. White and instantly became friends with the kind woman. Mrs. White used to teach and volunteer in the school and once invented Une to visit her at home. Une eventually befriended the whole family and visited them every time she could.

Une had no idea back then that Tom White was the Khushrenada family butler. He was like a father to her and his advice got her through a lot back then. She hadn't seen Mrs. White ever since she ran away though, she had never asked about her either. She supposed she moved with Tom here as well and just as she had that thought, something made her feel warmth inside. The idea of the White family being near in the same city as her made her feel just like she was back setting in the coziness and warmth of the Whites' small home when she was fourteen; listening to the lovely chatter between Mr. and Mrs. White and the merciless teasing between their grandchildren whenever they visited.

Une smiled unconsciously at the memory.

"I'm here to give these to his Excellency, Tom." Une answered way less colder than she would with anyone. She handed the kind old man the papers she was bringing and told him Trieze needed to see them before leaving in the morning. She didn't even question leaving them with the old man, if she could trust anyone with them, it was Tom.

It took Une a minute more to thank Tom and go back to her car, dreaming of her bed and having the memory from earlier filling her with something she hadn't felt in years. It even took her a few moments to name it, it was happiness. Some form of it, at least. It has started raining when she was in the car and was just about to think that it was a good ending to a very hard and long day. She tried to turn the key and just like that, the car wouldn't start. It took her a few more tries to declare surrender and having to go out in the rain to check the engine. She figured her engineering skills that she excelled at back at the Academy would do her some good now.

It turned out the rain disagreed with Une's earlier thoughts. She couldn't see a single thing as she opened her car up; if the engine was broken, she couldn't even see where to fix it. The rain was so heavy that, as she ran to the main entrance of the villa again, she was practically soaked to the bones.

A couple of knocks got the door open again; Une was through it immediately not even seeing who opened it. She took off her military jacket and looked up to see Tom's surprised face. Apparently, he's run inside while she was taking her jacket off to bring her a towel which she gratefully took and started drying herself with it.

"Are you okay, child?" Tom's gentle voice asked while she was drying her tied up hair as best as she could. She smiled again spontaneously to the old man.

"I'm fine, Tom. It's just hammering out there and my car wouldn't start up. I think I'll wait here till the rain stops and go back to see if I can fix it." Une answered handing him the towel back.

"It could keep raining for hours, my girl, and you need to take off those wet clothes or you'll catch pneumonia. I'll make them arrange a room for you so you can spend the night."

Une was going to protest but her wet clothes and aching limbs disagreed immediately on the words that were about to leave her mouth. She sighed and said a quite okay before crashing on a couch waiting for her promised bed for the night.

She tried to not to shut her eyes for long fearing she might just sleep then and there. She eventually got up and started wondering around, trying to prevent her head from dropping. She eventually got to the window and looked out, hoping the rain might've at least got a bit lesser. Her hopes were turned down when she couldn't even make anything out the window. Still, the lights around the villa eliminated the road out, Une could even make out a car out that she knew weren't Trieze's; she wondered if he had guests that were staying the night.

Tom was back as Une was about to set back down on the sofa. He smiled to her warmly, holding a glass of something hot in one hand and a folded something in the other; Une figured it was some a sort of sleeping ware. In a second, a wave of gratefulness and glee drowned her heart on the simple thought that the old man actually cared. It's been a long time since anyone has.

In about a minute, Une and Tom were by the room he said was prepared for her. She thanked him again as she opened the door, but she turned at the last minute and couldn't help the question:"Tom, does his Excellency have house guests for the night? I saw a car out."

"Yes, child, Miss Clara Templeton. She came for dinner and didn't leave yet." Tom answered and bid Une goodnight with one of his smiles then left.

…

Une woke up and found herself staring at the ceiling. It took her a minute to orient herself enough to realize where she was. She sighed and turned to turn the table lamp on and looked at her watch; a little after two in the morning. She let another sigh; that makes her sleep duration less than an hour and a half. _Great, so much for too tired and dying to sleep._

Une really wanted to just close her eyes and drift back to sleep. She knew how much work was waiting for her the next day, but she just couldn't bring herself to. She knew that her mind was fully awake now and had no hope in going back to rest anymore.

After a few minutes of hoping her mind would once obey her and shut down, Une got up and walked to the bathroom. She looked at her wet hair and took her messy two braided puns down. She didn't usually go to sleep with it like that, but an hour and a half ago; she was too tired to care. She only changed into the pajamas Tom brought her and slipped into the bed.

When she was done, Une took a minute to look herself in the mirror without her glasses and uniform. She looked too vulnerable somehow. And it wasn't even her physical appearance; she had a pretty good muscle mass on her even with her small body type. It was the way her shoulders bent and her face too tired made her feel weak.

Memories and remembering made her weak. She knew that. She let herself fall into the trap of thinking about borrowed times that were never coming back. She felt like she was back into her dormitory in the Academy; vulnerable to painful memories that were like wounds too raw to heal.

Now, years later, it was bizarre how a single moment of weakness to temporary happiness seemed to rip apart her wounds. And what made it worse, is how she felt about Tom's last sentence. She knew he was being discreet by his choice of words and if it wasn't her, he probably would've lied. Miss Templeton hadn't left because she was staying the night with Trieze.

It made absolutely no sense why she was even feeling anything about Clara Templeton spending the night at the villa. Trieze was a single man and his love life concerned no one but him. It's true that Une's always wondered why she never heard about women he's dated, or even ones he dated while she worked for him, but she's always supposed it was to honor his wife's memory. He was seeing other women now. It was the most natural thing to do.

Yet, why was she feeling that way? Why was she feeling _anything_ about it in the first place? Could it be that she still somehow cared?

Une sighed and stopped her thoughts there. She's told herself over and over and over again before that she wasn't going to do that again. She wasn't the same person that had feelings for Trieze all those years ago. She didn't even have space in her life now for those thoughts, not anymore.

…

The garden was too tempting under the moon light. That was what made Une leave the room she was sleeping in and go out to have a small walk to clear her mind. The rain has stopped long ago and the weather had some chilliness in it but it was better than staying inside alone with her thoughts.

Une tried not to walk deeply into the garden as in not to get lost. It was a very beautiful place even in the dim light, but to get too distracted by the beauty around her was going to get her to freeze to death if she let it.

"Who's there?" Une almost shouted as she heard something move beside her. It was hardly audible but her soldier instincts told her differently, her hand was even on her gun that was on her waist, (she's always wore her gun on her even if it was just simple pajamas.)

"Are you going to shoot me, Une?" the reply came before Trieze materialized before her and Une let a breath.

"Sir, I'm sorry. I didn't know it was you." She answered covering her gun back and wondered how he knew she was armed.

Trieze smiled slightly and walked to come and stand beside her. "I didn't know you were staying the night." He said it in a more of a factual way than a question but Une decided to answer anyway.

"I was coming to bring you some urgent papers, sir, but my car broke down and I had to stay."

Trieze wasn't looking at her as she answered, but Une knew he heard her. He was silent and she didn't want to say anything and break the soft calmness of the night. She wasn't bothered by him; she simply wondered why he was there. She decided at last it was better if she left him to his solitude; he's clearly wanted some since he's come there alone.

Trieze was too wrapped up looking at the night sky and the moon that was making an appearance between the clouds. So, Une decided it was better to slip unnoticed and she turned to do just that.

"Where are you going?" Trieze's voice came asking gently and Une turned again.

"I was going back inside, sir. I figured you'd want some time alone."

"Will you stay with me for a while?" he asked and it was clearly not an order. He turned to fully look at her.

"Of course, sir." Une answered with a nod, somehow, now that he was looking at her fully in the moon light, just realizing how she looked; her pulled down hair and lack of uniform. The way they stood with no obvious military obligations felt dangerous and liberating in a weird way. It even made her voice sound a lot softer than she intended for it to be.

They stood for a minute in silence, only the quietness of the air around them. It was such a beautiful night.

"Why didn't you come to me directly when you brought the papers?" Trieze asked all of a sudden.

"Um, I didn't want to bother you and your guests, sir." The lie came out so involuntary that Une questioned how it was even formulated in her mind.

"My guests?" Trieze asked, a tone of surprise in his calm voice.

"Miss Clara Templeton, sir." Une tried to say it in a casual way, but she felt the way the name tasted on her tongue and she hoped Trieze didn't notice. She had no business getting hurt about the women he was seeing. She didn't even have the right to ask, it was his personal life.

"Miss Clara Templeton left a few hours ago with her fiancée, Une." Trieze answered almost defenselessly, "They've come separately to invite me to their engagement party and left together afterwards, hence Miss Templeton's car out."

"Oh," Une really had no idea why that was the only response could formulate and wondered why he even cared on giving her an explanation. But somewhere in her brain, something was switched off and she couldn't say anything else.

Une could almost swear she _heard_ his smile in the night, but wasn't sure. He went back to staring at the night. A few minutes passed and Une could hear the question; "Do you believe, Une?" the question came out so lightly.

"Believe, sir?" Une repeated not sure she understood. "You mean like god and heaven, sir?" Trieze crocked his head to look at her and she looked into his eyes that wear unreadable as usual, but she knew from his look that that was what he meant; at least, "I can't say that I do, sir. Not really." She answered truthfully.

Trieze nodded once and looked slightly away from her. It felt like he wanted to talk more about it so she asked, "what about you, sir? Do _you_ believe?"

Trieze smiled; "In God and heaven?" he repeated her question, "No. Those stories never made sense to my mind." He paused and seemed to weigh his next words, "but I do believe in something. All of this," he pointed slightly with his head towards everything around, "couldn't have been made for nothing. I don't think so. There must be a something, a Creator. A divine entity, if you will." He addressed that last sentence to her as he seemed before talking more to himself. He said it with a smile that made Une believe he saw the look of surprise on her face; she's never taken Trieze for a believer, even this kind of believing, but it made sense somehow. Trieze's always had some sort of spiritual way of thinking about him.

"It's a nice idea." Une managed to say.

"But you disagree?" he asked, amusingly.

It was Une's turn to smile now and she didn't reply, instead she asked; "what made you think about that?" she didn't know why she's asked. If the setting was different, she would've never done it. It felt too personal to ask such questions but right now, she wanted to know.

"I've been thinking about if our actions can be justified if they were done for the greater good. If it was right to judge someone by those actions and ignore everything else." Trieze answered seriously and too quietly that Une knew he was being honest.

"Micaville's 'the ends justifies the means'?" Une asked.

"Some form of it, yes."

"Well, I think no one has the right to judge anyone, not really." Une found herself answering like she's always had a ready answer for such a question even though she's never even thought about the subject before. "No one has the right to try and judge the things you've done except if they had been where you've been everyday in your life. Except if they know about you and about everything that lead you to take a certain decision in a certain time."

When Trieze didn't comment, she added, " _If_ , however, as you say, this divine entity does really exist. I believe it should be the one to pass the judgment on what it's created. It's created us after all knowing what we're capable of and what we can do. Other than that, no, sir, I don't believe anyone should be judged for what they had to do."

"That's the keyword, isn't it? _Had_ to do." Trieze whispered but Une caught it.

"Sir?" Une said trying to get him to speak to her again. She felt compelled to make him do that; something about the way he was talking was starting to scare her.

Trieze looked at her without saying anything for a minute that lasted too long. Une wouldn't have made such eye contact with him weren't she so worried over his words. Then, suddenly, she did understand his look; it was the look of a tortured human. Something was torturing him; an idea perhaps. It felt strange to say the least, not seeing Trieze tortured, but managing to read him at all. Une felt compassion pass through her instantly and she drew nearer to him and they stood face to face.

"What's the matter?" she whispered and refused to let her brain rationalize what she was doing.

Trieze's hand flew up and Une prepared herself to feel its warmth on her face, only he didn't touch her. His hand hovered so near her face that she could feel the heat coming of it and she took a breath.

"I'm alright, Une." He slightly smiled as he dropped his hand, but she could still feel his breath on her face and despite what he's just said, she could still see that the smile never even touched his eyes. She didn't know what to say.

After a few moments of just looking at each other, Trieze drew nearer still to Une and he planted a small kiss on her forehead. He was so quick that she didn't have the time to react. She only had time to close her eyes and feel the tingling on her skin from his lips.

Une opened her eyes to look at Trieze's. He was just watching her as he moved back. He smiled to her, "I'm glad you decided to stay the night," he whispered, and in a second, was walking away.

…

 _A drop in the ocean,  
A change in the weather,  
I was praying that you and me might end up together,  
It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert,  
But I'm holding you closer than most,  
'Cause you are my heaven_

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ _Soooo, lots of angst, ha? I'm sorry XD btw, I added that forehead kiss in the end because I couldn't really make my heart finish it without a kiss between these two, even if it was that innocent!_

 _I have to say though, I love how this oneshot turned out! I had this idea all over my mind but couldn't write all week due to studying DX anyhow, review and tell me what you think!_


End file.
